Fan Fiction
by DannysGirl81003
Summary: Ever wonder what might happen if your favorite superstar stumbled across one of your stories? I did! THis was missing an entire chapter! Don't know what happened! I think it's fixed now!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone except Cat. Andrew owns himself (Unless I can catch him in one of Sarah's jars! :D ) The WWFE owns the wrestlers, I have no idea what his parents names are so I just made those up! You know the drill. Don't sue, I haven't got anything anyway (unless I can get my hands on one of those damn jars!) except my obsession with Andrew and you can't take that away from me! 

Other's have tried and failed!

Summary: What might happen when one of the guys stumble onto our little group?

1

Fan Fiction? What the hell was that? 

Andrew had been browsing around Yahoo! Groups seeing what his fans had to say about him.

He came across the group accidentally. He went into the group archive and started reading. 

Wow! These people had some imaginations! They should write for Vince! As he browsed through the messages he noticed one that simply said "Test FanFic NC-17" He was flattered. Someone was writing about him. Most of the stories he had seen were about the Hardy Boys or Edge and Christian. He couldn't resist. He read the story. It was nicely written and had very little to do with wrestling, which surprised him. The sex part was actually making him a little hot. At the end of the post there was a website address and it said "Just my little corner of the web, dedicated to my favorite obsession Andrew Martin." He clicked on the link that took him to Mistress Martin's site. He spent the next hour reading her stories, all of which were about him. He clicked on the link to e-mail the web mistress.

TO: Mistress_Martin2002@yahoo.com

FROM: AJM2000@yahoo.com

Dear Mistress Martin,

Just wanted to tell you I really enjoyed your site. You write wonderfully and I really enjoyed reading your stuff. I noticed you rarely ever refer to our boy as Test, and in most of your stories the wrestling part seems secondary. I was wondering why?

AJM

Catorina read the email twice, what a strange question. No one had ever asked her that before. She pulled up the profile for AJM200

Male, 26, Tampa Florida. No name or anything. Someone else wishing they were him or with him! Cat had seen a lot of profiles of people trying to be someone they weren't. Oh well who was she to judge?

She wrote back:

TO: AJM2000@Yahoo.com

FROM: Mistress_Martin2002@yahoo.com

Dear AJM,

Thanks I am glad you enjoyed it. I rarely refer to Andrew as Test I guess because I don't think of him that way. The fact that he is a wrestler is secondary to my obsession with him. The first is he is the hottest man to ever walk the face of the earth and I would think that if he were a banker, a mechanic or the cable guy!

Whew! Can you imagine that man in a suit and tie? Gives me goosebumbs! It's great to meet another fan of his. I would love to chat sometime! If you have AIM my name on that is just Mistress Martin. IM me sometime!

Mistress Martin

She must be online he thought that response was pretty quick. He opened his AIM screen and typed her name in and clicked available?

Mistress Martin is currently signed on.

Good! This would be fun. 

AJM2000: Hey there!

Mistress Martin: Hey yourself!

AJM2000: I just thought I would say hi. I really did enjoy your stories, very hot!

Mistress Martin: Thanks. But then when you have a subject like him you really can't help it!

AJM2000: LOL so you think he would look hot in a suit and tie huh?

Mistress Martin: Hell yeah! He'd look hot in anything... or nothing! ; D

AJM2000: I have got some pics of him that I think you would like... interested?

Mistress Martin: Am I? Did Michelangelo paint the Sistine chapel?! Send them!

AJM2000: Ok hang on a minute brb

Andrew went to his photo album and picked out three photos'. One was him in a suit and tie when his sister got married, the second in blue jeans and nothing else, on a Harley, and the third was taken on the beach in Key West. He attached them and sent them to her AOL address.

AJM2000: Back You've got mail. : )

Cat opened the email and about fell out of her chair! Those were the hottest pictures she had ever seen of him!

Mistress Martin: Where in the hell did you get those? Those are incredible shots!

AJM2000: A little birdie gave them to me.

Mistress Martin: Those look almost like personal shots!

AJM2000: If I tell you something promise not to tell a soul?

Mistress Martin: Sure

AJM2000: They are actually.

Mistress Martin: What did you break into his house and steal them?!

AJM2000: I know you won't believe me but you are talking to the man himself. 

Mistress Martin: What do you think I am an idiot?

AJM2000: See told you, you wouldn't believe me. How can I convince you?

Mistress Martin: I don't know. There's a lot of information on the net about him so pretty much everything you could tell me that I would know was the truth you could have gotten from there.

AJM2000: Let's see how about my middle name?

Mistress Martin: I seem to be one of the few people who know what it actually is.

AJM2000: It's James

Mistress Martin: That really doesn't prove anything. I am just a fan and I know that.

AJM2000: Really how? 

Mistress Martin: From 'the wedding' it was on the invitation. 

AJM2000: True. I am telling you the truth, Where else would I have gotten those pictures? The one in the suit is from my sister's wedding. The one on the bike is in my driveway and the other is a picture my mom took when they came here to visit me. So which one do you like best?

Mistress Martin: The one on the bike.

AJM2000: Really? Why?

Mistress Martin: You can see his bare feet. Very sexy and very personal!

AJM2000: So you have a foot fetish?

Mistress Martin: LOL Only with HIS feet!

AJM2000: Hey one more favor? Don't post those please? They are personal shots. 

Mistress Martin: Ok I won't but only cause you asked nice. I still don't believe you. 

AJM2000: That's ok. I didn't figure you would. So where are you from?

Mistress Martin: Kansas

AJM2000: Hey we'll be in Wichita next week!

Mistress Martin: I know. I got front row tickets! Stood in line for 7 hours but I will hopefully get to see him in the flesh.

AJM2000: You will, I can promise that. Hey that's how I can prove who I am! Let's make up something so I will know who you are and you can believe me OK? Tell me what you look like.

Mistress Martin: Ok I'll play along...Long red curly hair, like Nicole Kidman, when she had the spiral curls. I'll be wearing black jeans, boots and a Test T-Shirt! I'll have a sign that says "Test This"

AJM2000: Ok, this is what I will do. I'll come around the ring till I see you. I'll hand you a note ok? Front row right?

Mistress Martin: Yep! I will be there.

AJM2000: I gotta go catch a plane. Talk to you next time!

Mistress Martin: Ok bye.

Cat sat back in her chair. Yeah right she thought! What kind of fool does this person take me for! She looked at the pics again. They were incredible candid shots of him but who knew where they could have came from. She had seen every picture of him on the net she was sure and she had never seen those. She saved the pic of him on the bike and put it on her computer as the background. Every time she turned on her computer she was met with his smiling face.

Andrew sighed, that was probably a bad idea. He didn't even know who this person was. Probably a stalker given half a chance! He checked her site every day to see if the pictures had been posted. They hadn't been. He was impressed. He looked for her online but didn't catch her again.


	2. 2

They flew out of Denver on Friday morning it was a blissfully short flight. He went to the arena to check it out. He sat down in the locker room and wrote his note.

Mistress Martin

See I told you it was me! I never lie!

AJM2000

It was time to go to the meet and greet party that had been set up by the local sponsor. Only a handful of people, thank god! He entered the room and looked around. He saw Adam talking to a couple of people and went to join them. As he approached he noticed her. Long curly red hair, a Test T-shirt, black jeans. It dawned on him... It was her. And damn she was hot! As he made his way to them, Adam noticed him. Andrew put his finger to his lips. He stopped behind her and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned and he almost lost it, her eyes were incredibly blue and it was like she could see into his soul. 

He extended his hand 

"Hi! I'm Test."

She took his hand barely capable of speech. He was even more incredible in person.

"Hello, I'm... oh god what's my name again?" She blushed. "Did I actually say that out loud?"

He laughed. "I don't know you're real name but I know your screen name, Mistress..." He didn't want to embarrass her by using the full name.

Her hand was trembling now, he could feel it. He didn't let go.

"Oh my god! It really was you!"

He pulled the note out of his pocket, "Want me to give this to you now or wait till tonight?" He handed it to her. 

Cat felt like she was going to faint. He said "Let's go sit down." She nodded

He escorted her to a table. 

"So what is your name?" He asked

"Catorina Blake"

"That's a beautiful Irish name."

"Thanks. I am sorry I didn't believe you."

"It's ok, I'd have wondered about your sanity if you had."

"I'm very sane, honestly... Is it ok if I call you Andrew? I feel stupid calling you Test."

"I would love it actually."

They chatted for about 15 minutes.

"I guess I better go mingle or my ass will be in trouble!"

"I'm sorry I have been monopolizing you!"

"It's ok, I have enjoyed talking to you" he was reluctant to leave her, there was something about this woman.

"Me too."

"Hey, would you like to continue this conversation after the show?" 

She knew she was going to faint then.

"Uh sure."

"Ok when it's over find a security guard and tell them that I said for you to wait for me. I'll let them know I expect you."

When it was time to go Adam hitched a ride with him

"Hey man, who was that babe?" Adam asked

"Just someone I met online. She didn't believe it was me."

"You actually told someone online who you really were? Are you nuts?"

"Yeah, I know nuts huh?"

"Yes you are! So, you gonna bag you a rat tonight?"

Andrew couldn't explain the rush of anger he felt when Adam said that.

"Maybe, maybe not. Who knows? It's been awhile. That shit gets old after awhile."

"What do you mean?" Adam looked truly confused

"What I mean is I get sick of screwing woman who only want to be with me because I'm a wrestler! Once in a while it would be nice to have a girl who just likes me, Andrew Martin."

"Man I never throw away free pussy!"

"Yeah Adam I know, I know!"


	3. 3

When he went out for his match he saw her. She was cheering for him when everyone else around her

was booing him. It was a new sensation for him, to be a heel. But Catorina didn't seem to care. When Bradshaw threw him over the barrier, he landed at her feet. He looked up and winked.

'Oh God' Cat thought to herself. He winked at me! She could feel her pulse quicken. 

After the show was over and people were filing out Cat lingered, She hadn't decided what she was going to do. She was sure he was under the impression he was going to get laid, and even though Cat wanted to sleep with him she wasn't sure she was going to. She looked around for a security guard. Spotting a guy that looked like a cross between Steve Austin and Bill Goldberg, she approached him. 

"Excuse me, Andrew Martin wanted me to wait for him."

"Really? Well let me check the list, what's your name?"

"Catorina Blake."

He flipped a couple of pages and found the list of names the guys had left.

Catorina Blake ~ Andrew Martin (bring her back for me please)

Oh David thought to himself, A please even.

"Well Miss Blake, he wants me to bring you back to the backstage area."

She followed the guard. He stopped in front of a door and knocked. Then he stuck his head in the door.

"Hey all you guys decent?"

She heard several "yeah's" and he opened the door all the way.

"Mr. Martin, there is a Catorina Blake here to see you."

She saw Andrew appear. He looked fantastic! He was wearing just shorts and a t-shirt. 

"Great. Thanks man. Catorina, let me grab my stuff. Then we'll go."

She stepped into the locker room to see several of the guys sitting around. Adam, Jason, Lance, Mark and Chris. They all said hi to her. Several of them with knowing looks on their faces. Only Mark didn't look at her that way. 

"Come on Catorina, let's go. I'm starved!" Cat could hear Adam snicker.

"Shut the fuck up Copeland! I meant food!" Andrew practically snarled at him.

"SOOOOORY!"

He grabbed her hand. "Just ignore him." He said quietly as they walked out the door.

"So know any good places to eat?"

"Several, depends what you are in the mood for..." she blushed when he looked at her.

"I don't care as long as it's not rabbit food. How about we get something to go and go back to my hotel? I really don't feel like being mobbed with fans tonight. Most are still pissed cause I defected."

" I know, I can't believe how many of them believe all that stuff is real!"

He followed her to a barbeque joint. Perfect. 

"Tell me what you want and I'll go in and get it."

He told her and handed her some money. He sat on the hood of the car and watched her walk in. She was gorgeous.

"Hey aren't you Test?" He heard a female voice.

"Yeah." He watched as the two girls stopped in front of him. 

"Oh my God! You are like my favorite wrestler!"

"Thanks. It's always nice to meet my fans."

"So what are you doing out here all alone. Need some company? I bet it gets lonely being on the road all the time." She was flirting with him.

"Thanks anyway. I'm with someone." He smiled trying to be nice

"Hey, ditch her and we can make it a threesome!" She smiled at her friend then back at him.

"Really, I've already got company for the evening." He hoped Catorina would get back out here soon.

"Ahh, come on, two's better than one!" She put her hand on his knee.

He stood up abruptly. "I said no thanks."

Cat came out the door and saw the two girls talking to Andrew. Shit.

She walked over to where they were. She could see the look of disgust on his face.

"Hey guys what's up?" She said sweetly as she came up to them

The girls looked at her.

"Just talking." Yeah right. Cat thought she had seen the girl put her hand on his knee.

"Yeah, goodnight ladies. Catorina you ready?" Andrew looked relieved to see her.

She followed him to his hotel. They went up to his room.

He sat down at the table, motioning for her to sit as well.

"I'm sorry about that. It happens all the time."

"It's ok. Let's eat!" She smiled and he felt a shiver go down his spine.

They ate and talked about their interests, laughing and joking around.

He looked at her, she was funny and cute and smart. 

"Hey, you've got sauce right here..." he leaned over to wipe the sauce off of her face.

They both felt the electricity. He grabbed her hand and pulled her into his lap. He kissed her very softly.

"Catorina..." He moaned her name. Cat could feel his hardness growing against her hip.

The fight inside her brain going on as he continued to kiss her breathless.

'Don't do this.' 

'I want him' 

'You are not a slut.' 

'I'll be his slut if he wants me to be.'

'Stop now before it goes too far.'

She pulled away from him.

"Andrew, I'm sorry. I don't think I can do this. This isn't me. I thought I could. I have fantasized about this so many times, and now I am not sure."

He looked at her. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. 

"It's ok Cat. Really."

"I really am sorry. I better go."

He didn't want her to go. Even if she wasn't going to sleep with him. He liked her.

"You don't have to, we can just talk." He said

"If I don't I may do something I'll regret. Thanks, I have really enjoyed meeting you. You are as sweet as I knew you would be."

" I enjoyed it to Cat."

She walked out his door. 

What an idiot I am! She thought to herself! I have spent months fantasizing about this man and I just walk away! What the hell is wrong with me!

Andrew sat back in his chair. He could not believe she had left! Maybe she didn't like him so much after meeting him. He heard a knock on the door.

He opened it, expecting to find her. It wasn't, it was Adam. He let him in.

"Hey, where's your friend?"

"She left."

"Left? That was quick! I thought I'd have to drag you out of here in the morning!"

"Nothing happened, Adam. We ate and talked. I kissed her and she left. End of story."

"You are weird man!"

"Did you want something?" Andrew was more than a little annoyed with him.

"Oh yeah, I got me a hottie back in my room, I was wondering if you had some uh protection? I'm all out!"

"Yeah in my bag. I left it in the car. Let's go get it." They headed downstairs

Cat was unlocking her car when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to see Lance Storm behind her.

"Done with your 'Test' already?" He snickered.

"Excuse me?"

"How about a little 'Storm' for an encore? Obviously that was a short test."

"Lance, I know what all you guys think but I am not a ring rat ok? You are a cute guy but I am not interested in sleeping with you, or any of the other guy's ok? I like Andrew. I couldn't care less if he is a wrestler, or a mechanic or the guy flipping burgers at McDonalds!"

"Ok sorry honey, I just thought..."

"Well you thought wrong," She said as she got in her car and slammed the door.

Andrew and Adam stood in the shadows listening and watching Cat and Lance.

Adam turned to Andrew. "I'm sorry I called her a rat man. Obviously I was wrong."

"Obviously." He replied. 

Andrew went to his car as Lance walked up to them. He grabbed the box and handed it to Adam.

"Here keep'em I don't think I'll be needing them anytime soon. Goodnight." The air was so thick with tension Adam thought he was going to punch Lance. He just walked away. 

"Whew, are you lucky!" Adam said to Lance.

"What do you mean?" Lance asked confused.

"We heard the whole thing Lance. I don't think Andrew is too happy with you!"

"Crap, I bet not."

"If I were you I'd steer clear of him for a few days."

"No shit."

He couldn't stop thinking about her. He had never had this reaction to a fan before what the hell was it about her? She hadn't even slept with him! And then it hit him... that was exactly it. He couldn't sleep. 

Andrew logged on AOL. He was surfing the net, when he noticed Cat's screen name appear in the buddy list window. He IM'd her.

AJM2000: Hey Cat! 

Mistress Martin: Hi Andrew. I'm really sorry about tonight. I thought I could go through with it, but I couldn't...

AJM2000: It's ok Cat. I understand.

Mistress Martin: I really do like you, but sleeping around is just not my style.

AJM2000: Really Cat. I don't mind. Actually I am kind of glad you didn't.

Mistress Martin: Really? Why?

AJM2000: Because... I really like you too. You are funny and smart. If you had... well I would have thought the same thing Lance did.

Mistress Martin: How did you know about Lance?

AJM2000: I heard everything. I came down to get something for Adam out of my bag and we overheard you two talking.

Mistress Martin: Oh...

AJM2000: can I call you sometime?

Mistress Martin: Sure. My number is 314 3456. I'd love to hear from you.

AJM2000: You can never have enough friends. :)

Mistress Martin: True. Well I better get to bed I have to work tomorrow.

AJM2000: Ok. Good night Cat. Sweet dreams.

Mistress Martin: You too. 

Andrew leaned back against the pillows, he could really get into this girl.

Cat had sweet dreams all right. She dreamt of him.


	4. 4

Cat didn't tell anyone what had happened. She went to work and came home.

She was lying on the couch reading a book. The phone rang.

"Hello."

"Hey Cat!" Her heart skipped a beat at the sound of his voice.

"Hi Andrew. How are you?"

"Ok, it's raining in Des Moines! I love the rain."

"So ready for your match tonight?"

"Yeah."

"So who is it tonight?"

"Bradshaw again."

"Good, kick his butt ok?" He could hear the laughter in her voice.

"Just like the last time!"

They talked for an hour. 

"Well I better go. Time to get ready."

"Ok."

"Cat, I miss you..."

Her heart stopped. Then all she heard was static.

He missed me? He barely even knew me! 

Later she decided to check her email.

TO: Mistress_Martin2002@yahoo.com

FROM: AJM2000@yahoo.com

Cat, 

Hi. I wanted to tell you this on the phone but I am too much of a chicken. I had a great time with you Friday. I know it sounds crazy but I felt like there was a connection. I don't usually date fans, usually all the girls want is to be able to brag to their friends they slept with so and so. And it doesn't matter who. At first I thought you just didn't like me after meeting me, you know the real thing never lives up to the fantasy. Then I heard you with Lance. I was stunned. I really would like to see you again. I'll call you again soon. Think about it ok?

Andrew

I can't believe this! She thought to herself. He wants to see me again! Even though I didn't sleep with him! WooHooo! Ok now she had to tell someone. She instantly thought of her best friend. Damn Chell's phone was busy! She must be online.

She loaded her AOL and saw that she was online in a wrestling chat. She entered the chat.

EdgeGirl: Hey Cat! How was the show last night? Man I wish I could have gone!

Mistress Martin: Great! I got to meet several of the guys!

EdgeGirl: OMG! Like who?

TripleA: Yeah who!

HardyGirl4life: Tell, tell!

Mistress Martin: Oh let's see, I met Chris Jericho, Undertaker, Christian, Lance Storm, Edge...

TripleA: Woohoo! How fun! Get any pictures?

HardyGirl4life: Anyone else? 

EdgeGirl: Didn't get to meet your honey huh? 

Mistress Martin: Oh and one other guy... TEST!

EdgeGirl: Cat, how great! Was he nice?

Mistress Martin: He was incredibly sweet. As was Taker. Lance Storm is a JERK!

EdgeGirl: What about E&C?

Mistress Martin: Well Edge was pretty nice. I didn't get to talk to Christian much. 

TripleA: I have heard they all expect one thing...

Mistress Martin: Well some of them do.

Hardygril4life: I'd give it to Matt!

TripleA: Or Hunter. 

AJM2000: Hello Room!

Cat stopped. Oh my god! He was on!

TripleA: Hello

HardyGirl4Life: What's up?

EdgeGirl: Welcome.

Mistress Martin: How are you?

AJM2000: I'm great. Sore as hell but other than that I am good.

IM to AJM2000

Mistress Martin: Hey, they won't believe you either

AJM2000: I know.

TripleA: A/S/L check

HardyGirl4Life: f/18 CA

EdgeGirl: f/22 KS

TripleA: f/29 Frisco

AJM2000: 26/m Iowa ATM

Mistress Martin: 24/f KS

AJM2000: Hmm so it seems I am surrounded by women!

EdgeGirl: Lucky You!

Mistress Martin: What would be new about that?

AJM2000: Nothing, except the one that I want isn't right here beside me. I hate hotels.

TripleA: So AJM you said ATM, where do you normally live?

AJM2000: Tampa.

EdgeGirl: I guess you are trying to tell us you are Test huh?

AJM2000: What makes you say that?

EdgeGirl: Lets see, start with the screen name Andrew J. Martin...

EdgeGirl: Who is a male, 26...

TripleA: And we all know the WWF is in Iowa tonight.

EdgeGirl: And then I know I read somewhere that he lives in Tampa Bay Florida. Right Cat? You are the Test expert.

Mistress Martin: Yeah that is all true.

IM to Mistress Martin

EdgeGirl: Who does this guy think he is? Does he think we are idiots?

Mistress Martin: Chell, it is him. I swear. Don't tell though ok? I talked to him. I went to his hotel room with him...

EdgeGirl: No WAY! Did you, you know, screw him?

Mistress Martin: No I didn't.

EdgeGirl: Have you lost your freakin mind?

EdgeGirl: So Test, who do you wish were with you right now?

AJM2000: She knows who she is huh Cat?

Mistress Martin: Yeah right!

IM to Mistress Martin

EdgeGirl: OMG! Cat! No shit! This is unreal! 

Mistress Martin: Come over, he will call me watch!

EdgeGirl: Give me 5 minutes!

TripleA: look we are not stupid! If you were really Test, shouldn't you be at the arena right now?

AJM2000: Actually, I should be but I sprained my wrist so I am off till Monday.

Mistress Martin: Are you ok? How did you sprain your wrist?

HardyGirl4Life: Cat don't tell me you believe this nut!

Mistress Martin: No Deb, of course not. Just playing along, it's funny.

AJM2000: On Lance Storm's jaw!

Mistress Martin: You didn't! Did you?

AJM2000: Hell yes I did. He made a rude comment about my girl. Can't let him get away with that now can I?

Cat heard the door open and Chell walked in. She motioned her over.

"He punched Lance? Why?"

"Lance came on to me in the parking lot after I left his room. That's why I said Lance was a jerk."

"Cat I cannot believe this!" Chell exclaimed

TripleA: Give us a break ok? I bet you are some fat 40-year-old wishing you looked like Test!

AJM2000: I guess I'm busted huh?

AJM2000: Cat can you get offline? I wanna hear your voice. I tried to call but the phone was busy.

Mistress Martin: Ok give me a minute.

She signed off. Two minutes later the phone rang. She picked up the receiver and hit the conference button. 

"Hello."

"Hi Cat, it's me Andrew."

"Hi! Did you really punch Lance?"

"Yes I did! He was talking to RVD and made a rude comment so I punched him."

"Andrew! You shouldn't have."

"Yeah I know I hurt my wrist and got suspended for 2 days!"

Chell was dying. She was rarely ever speechless.

Cat hit the conference button again so only she could hear him. 

"So did you get my email?" He asked

"Yeah I did."

"So what's your answer? Will you go out with me?"

"Sure, the next time you guys are here."

"That will be more often now that Vince bought WCW. But actually I thought I'm off for the next two days, I would hop on a flight and head back to Wichita. If you don't mind that is.

"I'd like that."

"I miss you Cat."

"I miss you too. Call me when you get here ok? I'll pick you up. That way you don't have to rent a car."

"Ok Cat. See you soon."

"Bye Andrew."

"OH MY FUCKING GOD CAT!" Chell screamed 

"Calm down! Jeez Chell, he's coming back here! I can't believe it! He wants to see me!"

Chell sat down on the couch.

"Cat you are so lucky!"

"Why cause he's famous?"

"No because he is gorgeous!"


	5. 5

Cat was sleeping. The ringing of the phone woke her up. She looked at the clock 5:37 a.m. 

"Hello." She said groggily.

"Hi Cat! I'm calling from the plane. We land in 15 minutes."

"Andrew? That was quick!"

"I caught the first flight I could. I didn't want to wait."

"I'll meet you at the airport what airline and flight?"

"American, flight 107."

"OK. I'll be there."

"Good I can't wait to see you."

Kat showered and dressed, then headed for the airport.

She stood at the American Airlines terminal watching the passengers disembark.

There he was, oh god! He looked incredible! Tight faded blue jeans that fit in all the right places, a black t-shirt, black leather jacket, sunglasses, his hair pulled back in a ponytail.

His face lit up as he saw Cat.

"Hi!"

"Hi yourself."

"Mind if I kiss you?" He whispered

She put her arms around his neck and kissed him, running her hand along the back of his neck.

"Let's go." She said as she finally pulled away from him.

"So what do you do for fun around here?" He asked after they were in her car.

"Andrew, it's 6:30 on a Sunday morning! There isn't much to do anywhere!" She laughed

"That's true, I guess." He said.

"Why don't we go back to my place? I'll make us some breakfast and we can watch a movie. How does that sound?" 

"Sounds good."

They went to her apartment. 

"This is a nice place Cat."

"Thanks. I really like it. Why don't you go pick out a movie, and make yourself comfortable and I'll make breakfast. French toast ok with you?" 

"Sounds great!"

He watched her walk into the kitchen. She looked so cute this morning. Grey shorts and tank top, He was used to girls dressing to kill around him, he liked that Cat hadn't done that. She looked natural, and he found that very sexy. He turned his attention to her collection. There was a wide variety of movies. Action, romance, comedy, drama. He picked up Braveheart, one of his favorites. He slipped it into the VCR.

"Andrew, do you want coffee?" She called

"Yes, please!" He got up and walked to the bar and leaned against it. She handed him a cup.

"My biggest vice! I have to have my coffee." She said. "Have a seat, this will be ready in a minute."

He sat down at the bar and watched her work.

Cat was nervous with him watching her. What was he thinking? She unconsciously patted her hair. She hoped she looked ok. It was early when he called and she had thrown on the first thing she could find.

"Cat, you look beautiful." He smiled at her and her heart raced.

"Thanks, let's eat."

They talked as they ate. He was possibly the sweetest guy she had ever met. He was impressed. She was smart and funny and so damn cute!

They went to watch the movie, he sat down on the couch and pulled her down next to him. She kicked her shoes off and snuggled up next to him. He put his arm around her. They watched the movie in silence, each enjoying the nearness of the other.

As the closing credits rolled he looked down at her.

"Cat, can I kiss you again?" 

She answered by turning towards him. Getting on her knees she took his face in her hands and started kissing him. She could feel the flame in her rise steadily. Andrew moaned as her tongue explored his mouth. She began running her hands over his chest, she could feel his heart beating very fast. She started to pull his shirt off of him but he stopped her.

"Cat, this isn't why I came back. I like you, and I don't mean just to get you into bed." He could see the look of confusion on her face. 

"Don't you want me?" She asked

"Yes I do, but it's more than sex. Let me see if I can explain this to you." He said

He was looking into her eyes.

"Cat, its not often I meet a woman who likes me. Just me. Who doesn't care what I do for a living.

Women throw themselves at me all the time. I used to sleep with a lot of women. When I first started, it was such a rush. It took me awhile to realize it didn't matter to them who it was as long as they could say they slept with someone from the WWF."

"Andrew, I do care. I thought you knew that."

"At first I thought you were playing me. I figured you'd come back. Then you didn't, and when I heard what you said to Lance, I thought about it and realized there was no way you could have known I overheard you guys. Adam even apologized for his stupid remarks. Even he realized it. I couldn't stop thinking about you."

"Andrew, I don't know what to say. I do want you, but I also think you are extremely sweet and funny."

"Cat, I want to take this slow. I don't want to rush into anything ok?"

"Ok, I understand that."

They spent the day laughing and talking. They watched more movies, Andrew made her lunch, he was a great cook. They were sitting in her living room on the floor playing Scrabble when Cat asked him where he intended to spend the night.

"I can get a hotel room if you want, but I'd rather stay here with you. I want to spend every minute I can with you. I promise to keep my hands to myself."

"I don't mind if you stay here. I'd like that."

"Do you want to go out tonight?" He asked

"Actually, if you aren't bored, I'd rather stay here. If we go out you'll be mobbed with fans and I feel a little selfish, but I want you all to myself."

His heart raced as she said it. He was hoping she'd say that. It just went to prove she wasn't interested in showing off the fact that she was with a WWF Superstar. He was thrilled.

"I am definitely not bored, but I didn't want to disappoint you."

"I'm not. I just want to be with you."

They ordered pizza for dinner and both enjoyed just being with the other. After dinner Cat put some music on the stereo. She held her hand out to him.

"Dance with me?" She smiled

He took her hand and pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her waist. She laid her head against his chest. They swayed to the music for a long time.

True to his word Andrew slept on her couch. 


	6. 6

When Cat woke up the next morning she could hear him moving around in the living room. She grabbed 

her robe and went to the living room, he was sitting at her table with his back to her. He only had on a pair of jeans, no shirt and his feet were bare. 

She walked over to the table and looked at him amazed.

"So that explains it!"

He stopped what he was doing and looked at her questioningly.

"Explains what?" He asked

"Why your eyes always look different colors! Contacts!"

He laughed, "It's a big secret so don't tell ok!"

"It's just that every picture I have seen of you, they look different, sometimes blue, sometimes green, and sometimes brown!"

She leaned down, he only had one contact in so far. His eyes were blue.

"Ever seen me in glasses?"

"No I haven't."

"Well I'm sure you will sometime. But not today."

"I'm gonna take a shower, then we'll go do something ok?"

"Sounds great" he saw her eyes travel down his body.

"Mmmm you have the sexiest feet!" She smiled at him

He laughed "I knew you had a foot fetish!"

She stuck her tongue out at him. "Only with your feet! Bare feet are very sexy and personal! You don't take your shoes off around just anyone do you?"

"Pervert!" He stuck his tongue out at her.

When she reappeared she was wearing a white t-shirt and jean shorts with white tennis shoes. Her red curls in a loose ponytail.

"So what do you want to do today?" He asked.

"Go to the Zoo."

"The Zoo?"

"Sure, come on! I love the zoo!"

"Ok."

She grabbed her camera and purse and they were off.

They wandered around looking at the animals and having a great time. He took every opportunity to kiss her and held her hand the whole time. It was getting chilly and he felt her shiver.

He shrugged off his jacket, "Here Cat, you look cold."

"I am a little, I didn't know it was supposed to rain today." She put his jacket on and she could smell his cologne.

"It's ok, I meant it when I said I love the rain." As if on cue raindrops started falling on them.

"Wanna go?" He asked 

"No, I like the rain to." 

Most of the people there either headed for the exit or went into one of the buildings.

Andrew and Cat walked through the light rain shower, to the Lion exhibit. 

"This is a cool exhibit! I love the rocks."

"It's my favorite." She sat down on the rock formation and he turned to look at her.

"My god Cat! You look incredible. Hand me the camera."

"Why?"

"I want to take your picture." 

She handed him the camera.

He could feel the heat rising in him as he looked at her. She was leaning back on the rock, her hair was damp from the rain, and he could make out the outline of her bra through the wet t-shirt. She looked incredibly sexy in his black leather jacket. He wanted her. He snapped several pictures of her then went to sit next to her. He leaned down and kissed her, moving from her lips to her neck.

"Aren't they sweet honey?" Andrew and Cat looked up to see an elderly couple looking at them. They both blushed.

"Sorry ma'am" Andrew said

"It's ok young man, I always love to see a young couple in love and not afraid to show it."

The man with her looked at Andrew. "Don't I know you from somewhere son?"

"I don't think so sir."

"Yes I do! You work for Vince McMahon don't you?"

"You watch wrestling?" Andrew asked

"Oh yes. Have for years!" 

"Edward, why don't you go over there I'll take your picture with him," looking at Andrew, "If you don't mind?"

"No not all."

Cat watched as the woman took a couple of pictures of the men.

Andrew looked at her.

"Ma'am would you mind taking a couple of my girlfriend and me?" Andrew asked her.

Cat's heart stopped when she heard him say 'girlfriend'

"Sure thing!"

He handed the woman Cat's camera, then went to Cat and wrapped his arm around her waist.

The woman took several shots of them, then thanked them. The older couple walked away hand in hand.

Cat looked up at Andrew, "Girlfriend?"

"Don't you want to be my girl?" He asked his voice trembling.

"Are you asking?" 

"I think so." He answered

"Well when you're sure, ask me again."

He would ask again of that he was sure.

The rain started getting heavier and the air had grown cold. He saw Cat shiver.

"Come on, let's go. We need to get you warmed up. You are freezing." He grabbed her hand and walked to the car.

They went back to Cat's place. 

They both changed and Cat took a shower to warm up.

She found him in the kitchen cooking. Cat leaned on the bar and watched him. It was the most intimate thing she had ever seen. Here was this tall blonde man with the body of a Greek god in her kitchen, nothing but a pair of shorts on and he was making her lunch.

They ate in silence. Both lost in their own thoughts.

Finally Andrew spoke.

"Cat, quit looking at me like that!"

"Like what?" She asked innocently.

"Like you want me for dessert." He smiled at her

"Mmmm that sounds good."

"I meant what I said Cat."

"I know you did, but can't you change your mind?"

The look on his face was one of pure desire.

Cat got up and walked around the table to where he was sitting.

She knelt in front of him, her hands on his knees.

"Andrew, I want you. I don't give a damn who you are to everyone else. To me you are Andrew Martin, you are sweet, funny, and sexy and I can't think of anything I want more right now than to make love to you."

She ran her hands over his thighs, feeling the muscles in his legs underneath her fingertips. She leaned forward and kissed his chest. 

"Oh god, Cat..." he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her to him

"I want you too Cat. I can't wait."

He picked her up and carried her to her bedroom. He laid her gently on the bed. He pulled the tie on her robe and it fell open to reveal her naked form to his gaze. He was in awe. She was perfection. He reached out to touch her and she could feel his hands trembling. She pulled him down next to her.

He buried his face in her breasts, murmuring her name.   
"Make love to me Drew, please. I want you."

He took her swiftly, he couldn't hold back any longer. He had to have her.

Afterwards they lay in each other's arms, breathing heavily.

"That was incredible Cat. It's been so long..."

He heard her sigh as she put her head on his chest.

"You are incredible."

They made love again and again that night. 


	7. 7

When they awoke the next morning, The sun was shining through the window.

After breakfast they were sitting at the table.

"So when does your flight leave?" She asked him.

"3:00." She looked at her watch it was 11:00

"Let's go for a drive ok?"

"Ok."

They drove around the city. It was getting warm and Andrew took his jacket off and tossed it into the back seat.

He looked over at her. "So I'm asking again Cat. Will you be my girl?"

She looked over at him, very serious

"What exactly does that mean to you Andrew?"

"It means that I think I'm falling in love with you. It means there is no one else in my life. Just you.

I'll see you whenever I can and I'll call you all the time. I know it's going to be hard on you, with me gone so much, but I can promise you I will be here as much as I possibly can. It will be hard on me too. I'll miss you more than you can imagine. So what do you say? You want to be my girlfriend?"

"Yes Andrew I would love to." 

She took him to the airport, she was sad and happy. He was leaving but she knew he was coming back.

"Cat, I am going to miss you so much"

"I know Drew, I'll miss you too."

He kissed her as they called his flight.

"Hey, no more punching Lance ok?"

"Lance is a jerk and if he says another word about you I will do more than punch him. I'll kill him."

"Andrew, I don't want you fighting over me, as long as you know I care about you, it doesn't matter what anyone else says or thinks."

"I promise to try ok?"

"Ok." Last call for his flight. He kissed her again and turned to board the plane.

He didn't see the tears in her eyes. 

Andrew kept his promise and called her everyday. She hardly got online for fear she would miss his call. Then she decided to get a cell phone. That way she would never miss his calls. They spent hours on the phone. Three weeks after they started dating, He told her to pick up the latest issue of RAW magazine. They had done and interview with him and he wanted her to read it.

Cat ran right out and bought it. She started reading the interview in the store. It started out pretty typical.

Questions about his defection to the alliance and wrestling in general. Then the questions started getting a little more personal.

RAW: So Test, we don't hear much about your personal life. I'm sure your fans would like to know a little more about the man behind the wrestling.

TEST: sure shoot. 

RAW: What kind of music do you listen to?

TEST: I like a little of everything. I like R&B, Rock, and some country...

More general like/ don't like questions.

RAW: So are you dating anyone? 

TEST: Actually I am. Sweetest girl you will ever meet.

RAW: How did the two of you meet?

TEST: Ok you're gonna laugh, I met her online!

RAW: Really?

TEST: Yep. Then we did a show in the city she lives in and I got to meet her. 

RAW: So you are off the market huh?

TEST: Most definitely. I want everyone to know. She's the greatest.

RAW: Sounds like you are in love...

TEST: Oh yeah, I am."

Cat screamed and several people looked at her.

"Sorry" She mumbled. Grabbing her cell phone she dialed his number

"Hello."

"Andrew James Martin! I can't believe you said that!"

"Why not, it's true!"

"What's true?" She wanted to hear him say the words,

"That I love you." Her heart was in her throat.

"I love you too."

"Thank God! I was so scared. I was afraid you didn't feel the same way."

"Of Course I do."

"Cat, can you get some time off from work?"

"Sure why?"

"I miss you. I want to see you. We'll be heading for Florida to do several shows in the area. We'll be there a week. I want you to meet me there."

"When?"

"We'll be there on Tuesday. We start shows on Thursday."

"Ok. Let me see what I can do."


	8. 8

All the plans were made and Cat was on a plane to Tampa on Monday. She had two weeks off. 

Andrew had sent her the keys to his house by courier and she was to stay there and he would join her on Tuesday night. She arrived and saw a woman holding a sign with her name on it. She walked over to her.

"I'm Cat Blake."

"Hi! I'm Dani Johnson. My husband and your boyfriend are very good friends. Andrew asked me to pick you up."

"Johnson, are you Rock's wife?"

"Yep, and this little one here is our daughter, Pebbles as Dwayne calls her."

Cat admired the baby in the stroller.

"She is a doll!"

"Thanks. Let's get your stuff."

Dani drove Cat to Andrew's house.

"I have to get back to work. It was nice meeting you."

"You too, thanks."

Cat unlocked the door and walked in to his house. She was surprised it was very tastefully decorated. She went into his bedroom. She dropped her bag and lay down on the bed. She could smell him in the sheets and pillows. She was in heaven. She couldn't believe how much she missed that man.

Later Cat was watching the T.V., lying on the couch. It was very late. A news bulletin came on and Cat watched as the news anchor detailed yet another plane crash.

"Flight 324 from Atlanta has crashed over the Florida Everglades. 137 passengers and crew were on the late night flight headed for Tampa Bay Florida. Early reports are vague. We do have a report that several Professional Wrestling Superstars were on the flight, but we have yet to confirm that. Stay tuned for further details."

Cat felt like she was going to throw up. She grabbed her phone and called Andrew's cell phone. It rang. And rang and rang. 

"Oh God no!" She screamed into the silence.

She sat riveted to the T.V. about an hour later the reporter came back on

"More details on the crash of Northwest flight 324 from Atlanta. It has been confirmed that 15 of the Superstars of the World Wrestling Federation were on that flight. We are waiting on a passenger list to be faxed from Northwest and as soon as we have it we will let you all know.

Cat tuned the rest of the report out as she worried about Andrew. He wasn't supposed to be here until tomorrow, maybe he wasn't on the flight! Why wasn't he answering his phone! Dammit.

"We now have the list and we are working on constructing a list, as the wrestlers, generally fly under their real names, not their character names. We should have that for you in a few minutes... so far details of the crash are still sketchy and it is reported there are several fatalities."

Cat was beside herself, willing them to hurry!

"I have just been handed the list. I will read it by their character names so all fans will know who we are talking about." The reporter looked down at the list in her hand and began to read:

"Edge, Christian, Mike Awesome, Rob Van Dam, Jeff and Matt Hardy, Shane McMahon, Lita, Dvon and Bubba Ray Dudley, The Rock, Test..."

Cat screamed "NO!" As Andrew's name was read. She didn't hear the rest of the names as she sobbed hysterically

The reporter's voice broke into her mind "... An emergency hotline number has been established for the families of the passengers. You will see it on the bottom of your screen. A special number has been set up for the members of the WWF Wrestlers families. Please be advised if your name is not on the list of next of kin, information will not be released. So please leave that line open for members of their families. We will have information for the fans, as it becomes available.

The phone rang, it wasn't Cat's cell phone, it was Andrew's phone.

She grabbed the receiver. "Andrew..." she said breathlessly.

"No Cat, it's Dani. I just talked to Dwayne..."

"Is he ok Dani?"

"Yeah Dwayne is, he was lucky. Just a few bumps and bruises, Cat it's Andrew." Cat heard Dani's voice catch.

"Oh God No! Please tell me he's alive!"

"He is, but Cat it's bad. He was towards the center of the plane. As soon as my Nanny gets here, I'm going to come and get you and take you to the hospital. It's only an hour away."

"I'll be waiting Dani." Cat was numb with shock. Begging and bargaining with God to spare his life.

Cat heard Dani honk. She rushed out.

"I can't thank you enough Dani."

"Don't worry about that honey. I have to see Dwayne anyway. He and Andrew are good friends."

"I'm scared Dani."

"Me too honey, me too."

"Do you know anything? Did Dwayne tell you anything?"

"Yeah, Cat. Like I said it's bad. He's in a coma, had to have 17 stitches in his side from flying debris. He has 12 more in his forehead and his left wrist is broken and three fingers on his hand. And he has another 27 stitches on his right thigh."

Cat continued to pray as they drove the rest of the way in silence.

They arrived, the hospital was a madhouse. People and police milling around everywhere. A policeman stopped them at the door.

"I'm Dani Johnson." She told the officer. 

"Is she with you?"

"Yes, this is Catorina Blake, she's Andrew Martin's girlfriend."

Cat saw the look of sympathy pass over the man's face.

"Ok Ladies, Third floor. Mr. Martin is in Intensive Care. I believe Mr. Johnson is in the waiting room of that floor." 

Dani held Cat's hand as they rode the elevator to the third floor. They saw Dwayne as soon as the doors opened. He was talking to the nurse.

Dani ran into his arms, tears streaming down her face. After a minute she introduced Cat to Dwayne.

"I've heard a lot about you little lady."

They turned as the doctor approached. A grim look on his face. 

"Mr. Johnson, We've done all we can for now. We'll have to watch him for the next 24 hours it's up to him now."

"Doctor, can I see him?"

"And you are?"

"Cat Blake, I'm his girlfriend" the doctor looked at Dwayne and Dani. Dani shook her head yes.

"Ok, follow me."

Cat followed the doctor down the hall "I want to prepare you Miss Blake. He is in bad shape. We had to put 12 stitches in his forehead to close the gash, He is hooked up to a lot of monitors and there is a lot of bruising, especially in the face. He is in a coma. We're not sure why, he has the wound on his head but it is superficial. There aren't any signs of brain trauma or skull fracture. Don't be afraid to talk to him, it is generally accepted that patients in coma's can hear when people talk to them."

Cat took a deep breath and pushed the door open. She willed herself to be strong.

She looked at Andrew, lying on the hospital bed, he looked so fragile, lying there with tubes and needles everywhere. She took his hand in hers.

"Hey Drew, this is not how I wanted to spend my vacation!... I love you Drew, I really do... Don't you dare die on me. I can't imagine my life without you!" She bent down and kissed his lips, her tears falling freely. She sat next to him, never letting go of his hand. Several hours had passed when Dani came in to see them.

"Cat, I'm taking Dwayne home, I left our number with the nurse. If you need anything call ok? And his parents are on their way. Vince sent the company jet for them they should be here in a couple of hours."

"Thanks again Dani."

Cat continued to talk to him, telling him every few minutes how much she loved him.

Cat heard a voice behind her.

"Oh dear God in Heaven, my poor baby!" Cat turned to see who had come in. The older woman looked at her.

"Are you Cat?" She asked. Cat nodded.

"I'm Serena Martin, Andrew's mother. And this is my husband Thomas."

Mrs. Martin came to stand beside Cat. "He looks awful! Oh Tom..." she fell into her husband's arms.

Cat stood up, "I'll leave you alone with your son." She said

"Cat, Andrew has told me all about you. As a matter of fact he talks of nothing else. I'm glad you are here."

Mr. Martin took her hand. "You look like you could do with a break. The nurse told us you haven't left his side since you got here. Go get something to eat, a cup of coffee. We'll be right here until you get back."

Cat walked out of the room. She couldn't eat but she did need some coffee. She went to the waiting room.

She recognized several of the guys from the WWF. Shane McMahon came up to her.

"Cat, Hi. I'm Shane. Andrew has told me a lot about you."

Shane had a large bandage on his cheek and a couple of stitches in his arm.

"Hi Shane, are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine, how's Andrew?"

"No change. How is everyone else? They said several of the guys were on that plane."

Most everyone is ok. Just bumps and bruises, a few stitches. Adam has a broken leg. Jason has a concussion, most of us were sitting in the back of the plane. Andrew decided at the last minute to join us. But he wasn't sitting with us..."

"He decided to come back early because I was here didn't he?" Cat was on the verge of tears again. If she hadn't been here he would be ok right now!

"Cat, I know what you are thinking. Don't blame yourself! It isn't anyone's fault. Come sit down with me. Let's talk. Amy, will you get Cat some coffee?"

"Sure."

Cat sat next to Shane. Amy handed her the coffee and Cat thanked her.

"Don't worry, Andrew's tough, he'll be fine." Amy squeezed her hand and went back to sit by Matt.

"Cat, I have never seen Andrew so happy. He really loves you. He runs around with this stupid grin on his face all the time. I swear it's disgusting!" He grinned at her " Seriously Cat, he told me you are the best thing that ever happened to him. He'll be fine. I won't tell you not to worry because you will anyway, just have faith." 

Cat started to cry again and Shane took her in his arms and held her. 

"Thanks Shane. I want to get back to him."

"Ok Cat, if you need anything I'll be here. Just let me know ok?"

Cat walked back to Andrew's room. Mrs. Martin was sitting next to the bed holding his hand.

She looked up as Cat came in.

Cat slumped into the chair next to her.

"Cat.... Cat..." they both jumped to hear his voice.

Cat was instantly at his side.

"I'm here Drew, I'm here. I love you honey."

Mr. Martin called for the nurse.

"He called her name..." Mr. Martin said.

" That is a good sign. I'll page the doctor."

The doctor came in a few minutes later. "He spoke?"

"Yes he called my name."

"Good, good. Keep talking to him. This is wonderful news. Have the nurse page me when he wakes up"

"So you think he will, wake up that is." Mr. Martin asked.

"Yes I do. Things look good right now. The longer he is in a coma the worse it is, so let's hope he wakes up soon."

Cat continued to talk to him as Mr. and Mrs. Martin watched her.

"Let's go find something to eat Serena."

"Ok."

"Cat we'll be back soon."

"Ok."

They walked into the hall. Serena Martin looked into her husband's eyes. 

"So what do you think of our future daughter in law?" She asked her husband.

"Do you know something I don't?" He asked her

"Not in so many words, She is all he talks about when he calls. And it is obvious how much she loves him."

"That it is."

Cat sat back down in the chair. She was very tired, the last few hours draining her emotionally. She dozed off only to be awakened a few minutes later.

"Cat!" She looked up to see Andrew's eyes open.

"Oh god Drew, You are awake! Thank God!"

She went to him. She pushed the call button on his bed.

"Yes?" Came the voice of the nurse.

"Mr. Martin is awake."

"I'll page the doctor."

"How are you feeling babe?"

His voice was very weak. "I feel like I got hit by a Mack truck."

"At least you haven't lost your sense of humor."

"I love you Cat."

"I know baby, I love you too. You're Mom and Dad are here."

"Good, I'm so tired Cat. What the hell happened?"

"I just know that the plane crashed, I haven't heard anything else."

"What's wrong with me Cat?"

She pushed a stray strand of hair out of his face.

"Apparently you got hit with some flying debris. You have 17 stitches in your side, 12 more in your forehead. 27 more in your right thigh. Your left wrist is broken, as are three of your fingers on that hand."

"How is everyone else?"

Cat told him what Shane had said.

"Good, I'm glad."

The doctor walked in "you gave us quite a scare Mr. Martin! How are you feeling? Do you remember what happened?"

"Not really, I remember people screaming and then everything went black."

"You were hit on the head with something, you must have lost consciousness at that point.

"Miss Blake, I need you to excuse us so I can examine him."

"Ok Doctor. I'll be in the waiting room, I love you Andrew."

"I love you too Cat."

Cat walked out and saw Mr. and Mrs. Martin coming toward her.

"He's awake, thank God!"

"Oh that is wonderful!"

"The doctor is with him now."

"So Mr. Martin, you are a very lucky young man. I wasn't sure you were going to make it."

"That bad huh?"

"Yes very bad." The doctor related all the things that had happened to him.

"We'll do some memory testing and keep you here for awhile but all in all things look pretty good."

"Now that you are awake we will move you to a private room."

"Thanks doctor."

His parents went back into the room.

Mrs. Martin leaned down and kissed her son's forehead.

"Andy, I'm so glad you are okay! We were worried sick!"

"I'm sorry mom. I heard you met Cat." His mother could see the love in his eyes when he said Cat's name.

"Yes, we have. Andy honey she is a doll. Do you know she hasn't left your side since she got here? Except when your dad made her go get some coffee."

"I love her mom, I do."

"I think she loves you too."

Three days after they got there his parents had to return home.

"Cat I'm glad I got to meet you. I'm sure we will see each other again" Mrs. Martin said

"Me too Mrs. Martin. Don't worry about Drew. I'll take good care of him. I'll be here as long as he needs me."

Mrs. Martin hugged the girl and whispered in her ear "I don't think he will ever not need you Cat."


End file.
